Poutine and Beavertails
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: A cute Adommy...erm...two-shot XD Based on the St. Jean concert and Adam Tweeting that poutine was 'GOOOD'. A tad of language and some sexual suggestion. So...Rated for safety. ENJOY!
1. Poutine

**A short story with two chapters which are rather short, just thought this would be cute. : ) In dedication for the concert in St. Jean (NOT John :P), and Adam saying that**** poutine**** is 'GOOOD' ; D **

**So, yeah. The concert was awesome.**

**They kissed : D**

**I nearly lost what small amount of sanity I have left in my mind : P **

**Hugs for Tommy and the rest for an awesome performance! And Adam glittered, sang and moved his hips wonderfully, of course ; )**

**Mmm…getting sidetracked now, baha! So, enjoy!**

**XXX**

**(PS: I'm writing this chapter in Tommy's POV. I know, big gasp, I don't usually write in first person. I hope it doesn't suck…feel free to tell me if it does, haha!)**

I poked my head into Adam's dressing room, and felt myself blush. He was shirtless. I felt my eyes linger on his bare chest as the glam-rocker smiled at me. "Hi glitterbaby!" I tore my eyes away and met Adam's with my own. "Hey Adam. Uhm, Longineu and I are going to look around while we can. I'm not gonna bother asking if you want to come, because you need a few more hours to be ready for the show." I grinned at him cheekily, and he stuck his tongue out at me, but we both knew it was true. "Yeah yeah. Now scram before I throw glitter at you and all the fangirls chase you." I laughed, blowing him a playful kiss, which had him smirking, and left before he got any ideas to put into action. Longineu was waiting off the stage impatiently. "Ready?" "Yesss!" I set off, ready to explore, Longineu following me.

**~~Several Hours Later~~**

I slipped back onto the stage and walked to Adam's dressing room. "Still not ready?" I asked with a laugh. "My hair gel is drying." He said matter-of-factly. "Right." I sat on a chair beside him and raised my hand. "Tommy Joe, if you even THINK about moving your hand any closer to my hair, I'm not going to have a bassist tonight." I snickered and put the white Styrofoam box I'd been holding onto the vanity table. "What's that?" Adam sniffed it. "Mmm." It smelled like gravy, and cheese. "It's a poutine. Some Canadian dish. French fries, gravy, cheese." "Sounds…odd." I chuckled and opened the lid, taking two plastic forks out of my pocket and handing one to Adam. "Try it." I forked up some gravy-smothered French fries and a piece of cheese and carefully maneuvered it into my mouth so the French fries didn't hit my nose. At which I failed. I swallowed. "Mmm. That's good." Adam was finishing chewing. "It is." He agreed, looked at me, and laughed. "You have gravy on your nose, Tommy." "Oh." I blushed. "I'll get it." He hooked an arm around me, a familiar gesture, and pulled me close. "I..A-Adam…" I stammered, blushing, not used to doing anything as…intimate, I guess, and especially not off-stage. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on the tip of my nose. He licked the gravy off, and all of the sudden I was free from his arm and he was laughing. "Come on, we should finish this." He said, taking some more poutine. "I…yeah." I managed, taking another mouthful. We ate the rest in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. "That. Was good." Adam said, staring at the empty Styrofoam container. "It was." I agreed, stretching and settling against Adam, tired. "Take a nap, darling. We have awhile until you can start getting ready." Adam turned so that I was leaning comfortably against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, settling his chin on my shoulder, his breathe tickling my ear. I smiled a bit. "Adam?" I said drowsily. "Yes Tommy?" "I…" I loved him. I'd always thought I was straight, until the AMAs. But I couldn't say that. He thought I was straight, and…what if he didn't really like me? What if it all WAS just for show? "Don't leave." I yawned. "Of course not, glitterbaby." He pressed a soft, feather light kissed against my neck, so gentle I almost didn't feel it. I smiled, and fell into a doze.

**~~Awhile Later~~**

"Tommy." I stirred, fluttering my eyes open. "Come on, time to get ready for the show." "Oh. Okay." I sat up, running my fingers through my bangs, and stood, stretching onto my tiptoes. My make-up artist/hair dresser came in then. "You don't mind if I work in here, Adam?" She asked, setting her stuff down and already taking hair products and make up out. "Not at all." He sat down and watched, head tilted to the side. "I'll go get the clothes." Adam said, standing and leaving to get my outfit for the concert. He came back and handed it to me. "Oh. Here. I bought this for you. I thought you'd like it." Adam added, handing me a necklace. I looked it at and smiled up at Adam. It was simple, and kind of tacky-vintage, but I knew it wouldn't look like that when I wore it. "Thanks. I do." Adam reached forwards, letting resting his hand rest on my cheek before dropping it. "Get changed." Blushing faintly, I nodded and walked to the small bathroom attached to the dressing room. When I came out, Adam had an evil gleam in his eyes and my hair and make-up artist wasn't anywhere in sight.. "What?" I asked warily. "Nothing." He said innocently, before a wicked grin spread across his face. "I just thought this was something else that would suit you, is all." He held up a leather-and-lace bra with a fishnet stomach covering attached to it. It was torn purposely in places, and was strapless with some chains hanging down the sides. I gaped, colour flooding my cheeks, and Adam burst into laughter. "Try it on, glitterbaby. I'm sure it would look incredibly sexy on you." I hid my face in my hands to hide my beet red face. "Aww, Tommy." I squeaked with mortification when I felt Adam's strong arms wrap around me. I peered through my fingers at Adam as he rested his chin in the crook of my shoulder, our faces inches apart. Of course my hair-make-up-artist walked in, raising an eyebrow at us. I broke away from Adam and walked to the vanity, sitting down. Adam sat beside me and watched as my make-up was applied and my hair was straightened and styled. I would glance at him every now and then, just out of the corner of my eye, and flush and drop my gaze to my hands, which were folded in my lap, when I saw those beautiful gray-blue eyes watching me like…**that**. He had a way of looking into your soul and making you want to tell him everything…Shaking away my thoughts, I shut my eyes. God, I couldn't even share a poutine with him without wanting to kiss him. I finally admitted it to myself-I was in love with Adam fucking Lambert.


	2. Beavertails

**Second chapter! :) I don't own, didn't happen, same old. :/ (I'm STILL trying to get Copyrights to Adam and Tommy XD) Hmm…anyone ever wanna see Tommy in some sexy-lace-leather-chain-fishnet bra thing? Same, lmao. Too bad I suck at drawing :P Feel free to, just credit me please ;) And send me the link! **

**This chapter's in Adam's POV ;P**

**And Natalie's a made up character.**

****After the Concert**(I'm being a lazy ass lol)**

I jogged off stage, panting for breathe from excitement, the notes I'd hit, the dancing, the adrenaline…everything. The kiss of the night kept replaying through my mind as I grabbed a water bottle and untwisted the cap, taking a swig. I grinned to myself, clapping Monte's shoulder as he passed. He'd pulled me back in. When I had broken the kiss, Tommy had used his hand on my back to push me back towards him. Making sure no one was around, I did a fist pump and a little victory dance, grinning stupidly. I could still hear the crowd going crazy. I walked back to the dressing room and into the small bathroom. I ran the water in the sink and put my head under it, gasping at how cold it was. I scrubbed my fingers through my hair to get all the spray, gel, and sweat out. I washed my face of make-up as well and padded back into my room, changing into a pair of loose black jeans and a gray v-neck with a leather jacket over. I straightened my hair and put on another layer of liner, just in case any fans spotted me sneaking around. I left the stage area and jogged off, just wandering. One of the shops drew my attention, the smell of fried dough making my stomach rumble. "Hi." I leaned my chin on my fist as I propped my elbow on the counter. "Hi…" The girl turned around, and gasped. "**OHMIGOD**!" She squealed. I smiled charmingly at her. The reactions I got from people were amusing and incredibly flattering at the same time. It was still hard to wrap my head around being famous and having fans. "Adam Lambert?" "Yup." I laughed. "Uhm...can I have your autograph?" She stammered shyly, her eyes lit up and shining and her cheeks flushed. "Sure." I took the ever-present sharpie out of my pocket as she grabbed a napkin, looking as if she wished she had something better. "What's your name?" "Natalie." I signed my autograph with a flourish and then scrawled a note beneath in cursive.

'To the lovely Natalie. Glad to have you as a fan!'

Natalie took it, still looking flushed and excited. "So, what can I get you?" She asked eagerly. "I don't know." I admitted. "What do you sell here?" She gaped at me, then laughed. "I forgot. You're American. We sell beavertails here." "You sell WHAT?" My eyes widened, and she started laughing again. "Not literally." She assured me. "It's fried dough in the shape of a beavertail." "Oh. Okay. I'll take one, please." My thoughts flashed to Tommy, and I knew the gorgeous blonde would like beavertails without a doubt. "Make that two." I corrected quickly, and gave her a sly smirk. 'This should spark a few fanfics…' "One for Tommy." Her eyes widened and she bit her lip in excitement. "Okay. What kind?" "Surprise me." She nodded and practically ran off to get them.

****Backstage ****

I walked backstage carrying two apple cinnamon beavertails. I shouldered the door open and se them down on the vanity. "Adam…" "Tommy! I was looking for you! I bought this really cool pasty thing called a…" My voice died in my throat as I turned around. Tommy was wearing the bra-thing I had bought, and a pair of tight, like, super-tight-so-that-it's-practically-your-first-skin black leather shorts. I bit my lip to hold back a moan just looking at him, and I was glad that my jeans were loose. Tommy smiled seductively as padded towards me, and my mouth went dry. He backed me against the vanity, pressing against me and grinding a bit, purring. I gasped. "What were you saying?" He asked innocently, looking up at me from underneath his lashes, fluttering them. "Shut up and kiss me." I growled, leaning down and capturing Tommy's lips. The kiss was heated, and Tommy was the first to pull away. He took my bottom lip with his teeth and tugged a little bit, swiping his tongue across my top lip. Emotions were swirling through me. When had Tommy become so…aggressive, bold and dominant? Hell, when had he been bi, or even gay? Okay, that was bull. I hadn't believed the 'straight' charade for long. But still. "Tommy…" I gasped as he rubbed his hand up and down my chest. "So, babyboy…is it sexy on me?" He asked huskily. I laughed. "Glitterbaby, it's MORE than sexy on you. It's…God." I shook my head and twined the chains around my hands, yanking him forwards for another kiss. Tommy smiled, and pulled away again. "I know you're horny, babyboy, and as much as this outfit has sex appeal, I only did this to catch your attention." I stared at him. "Catch my attention? Tommy…You ALWAYS have my attention. Always." Tommy smiled, flushing with pleasure. "That's…good. Adam…Look. I really, really, REALL-Y like you. A lot." I smiled, watching Tommy suddenly turn nervous and start stammering. "And…I just want you to know that. I know I said I was straight, but…I guess I was in denial or something. Adam…I love you." I stroked Tommy's hair away from his face gently, and leaned down to softly press my lips against his. "I love you too, Tommy." The kiss quickly turned heated. I broke away, and looked at the cooling-beavertails on the vanity. A slow smirk spread across my face as I looked back at Tommy, cocking an eyebrow. Tommy flushed, but smirked right back at me, leaning forwards to scoop up some of the sauce, he wiped it along my lips and leaned forwards to lick it off afterwards. I picked up Tommy's hand and sucked the sauce off his finger. "This is going to be…interesting." I murmured, and Tommy laughed as he kissed me. I pulled my shirt off, and he leaned forwards for more sauce as he kissed down my chest. "Very." He agreed.

**Well? ; ) Hope ya liked. Mmm, just imagining Tommy in that bra…XD Please review!**


End file.
